With recent advancement in computer technology, a variety of software has been developed. Program development tools are used to develop software. In the past, developers often performed manual coding work, but in the present time, developers develop software more simply using a graphic-user interface.
In the related art, various techniques of simply producing software have been proposed. For example, Korean Patent No, 0287061 discloses a method of automatically generating an object-oriented program based on details of a language of temporal ordering specification (LOTOS), thereby enhancing productivity in software development and quality of developed software.
However, the related art do not have proposed a method capable of effectively reducing a load of development work which a program developer should necessarily perform repeatedly. As a demand for a variety of software increases, there is a more need for a technique capable of reducing a load of repeated work which is necessary for program development.
The above-mentioned related art is technical information which is thought out to make the invention or is learned by the inventor in the course of making the invention, but cannot be thus said to be technical information known to the public before filing the invention.